


bittersweet.

by skeletonwrites



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Book 1: The Cruel Prince, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, cardan is emo, jurdan - Freeform, the cruel prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonwrites/pseuds/skeletonwrites
Summary: Cardan and Jude's first kiss from Cardan's point of view.





	bittersweet.

Jude is standing far too close to me, the look on her face a determined one like she knows exactly what her next move will be. It unsettles me that she lifts my chin with the tip of her blade, effectively forcing my eyes to fall on her. I hate her.

The closer she clean toward me the harder it is to keep the horror from washing over my features, to contain the shame that I feel from how badly I want her. Jude, who is more beautiful than any flower, who is perhaps the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life. I hate her. I want her. Looking at her makes it worse, meeting her light brown eyes just as she leans close to me. Too close.

Too far.

“You really do want me,” she says as my eyes widen, as she alters the angle of the knife, her full lips shifting slightly closer to me. My palms were sweating, fingers shaking and eyes wide as a full moon. But when she finally brought her mouth to mine, it was a shocking jolt of electricity through every part of my body so much that I was completely frozen where I sat. I move slightly, my eyes fluttering closed and Jude shudders at the way that they brush her cheek.

It was impossible to mask the shock of having Jude kiss me, and ever harder to mask just how badly, how desperately I wanted it. My hands moved along her arms slowly, so slowly to savor the feel of her skin. Jude was so soft, so warm. Her full lips are like pillows that are all too inviting and make me never want to stop doing this. I never want to stop kissing her. I never want to stop worshipping her with my mouth. I want to touch and feel and taste the rest of her body to see if it tastes as bitterly sweet as her lips do. But I settle for her tongue.

My hands twine into her thick hair, her curls falling around us like a curtain and I kiss her in such a claiming way she has to know how badly I want this. My teeth tug on her bottom lip until I’m able to slip my tongue into her mouth. Jude. All I can think about is Jude. Jude. Jude. Jude. Her lips, her tongue, the way she tastes. She might very well be the end of me, this kiss might very well be what ruins me.

Something in her shifts, and she has one hand slipping into the curls at the nape of my neck, the other hand still holding that knife against my throat. I couldn’t care less about the knife. It could stay pressed against my skin all night so long as I get to keep tasting her, keep —

A loud bang startles us both. I bark out a laugh at the knife that she’s just thrown and imbedded in the wood of the desk behind us. My hands drop from her hair and she staggers back, several emotions flashing over her features while she wipes her lip with the back of her hand.

“Is that what you imagined?” She asks, the words nearly as sharp as that knife.

“No.” I keep my voice flat. There’s no way in hell I would ever tell her that truth.

“Tell me.” But I shake my head.

“Unless you’re really going to stab me, I think I won’t. And I might not tell you even if you were going to stab me.”

I would never tell her. Never tell her that nothing could have prepared me for kissing her. Nothing I had ever thought up compared to what it really felt like to have her hands in my hair and mine in hers. That I wanted to be able to lay her out on that desk and never stop kissing her, to take her to my bed and kiss every part of her body until she was writhing beneath me.

No. I would never tell her.


End file.
